fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Klingon Empire/Territory
This page lists the numerous planets under the control of the Klingon Empire. Qo'noS Qo'noS was the Klingon homeworld and capital of the Empire. It was an M-class planet with a single moon, located in the Omega Leonis sector of the Beta Quadrant. The planet was composed of a subterranean series of volcanoes, which lay dormant for centuries, to the point of being considered extinct, before becoming alive again in the 2250s. Some caves were of substantial size, including caves not connected to the volcano system. As the homeworld of the Klingons and the capital world of the Klingon Empire, Qo'noS housed the Klingon High Council and other important institutions. During the late 2250s, the volcanic system underpinning the planet was again alive, after centuries of inactivity. Despite the Klingons' xenophobic views, the Orions held land on Qo'noS, which they used as an "embassy outpost." The outpost had a hefty non-Klingon population, dominated by Orions, and even the presence of Humans was not significantly questioned. Praxis Praxis was Qo'noS' sole moon and was inhabited by an unknown number of Klingons. The moon had served as Qo'noS' primary energy production facility until 2293, when Praxis exploded due to over-mining. The explosion caused a powerful subspace shock wave and deadly pollution of Qo'noS' ozone, threatening the depletion of the oxygen in that planet's atmosphere within approximately fifty Earth years. The destruction of Praxis proved to be a catalyst for strengthening relations between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Both factions had been at each other's throats for decades, but the crisis brought on by the Praxis explosion forced the High Council into pouring their efforts into stabilizing Qo'noS' environment and maintaining order among the population. Simply put, the Klingons didn't have the time or resources to waste on fighting the Federation and found that they would greatly benefit from Federation aid. Thus, the destruction of Praxis could be viewed as a blessing in disguise as the incident allowed the Klingons and the Federation to come together and forge a lasting peace. Boreth Boreth was one of the first planets to be colonized at the dawn of the Klingons' space age, however the only structure on the planet is a monastery where the holy sect known as the Followers of Kahless reside. According to the Story of the Promise, Kahless the Unforgettable swore at the time of his death that he would return from Sto-vo-kor, the hall of the honoured dead. He pointed to a star in the sky, saying, "Look for me there, on that point of light." Boreth circled this star, and the most devout Followers of Kahless awaited his return there. In 2369, the clerics on Boreth produced a clone of Kahless and orchestrated his apparent return from Sto-vo-kor in order to restore honour to the Empire. The clone would later be crowned as Emperor of the Empire, though the High Council still oversaw matters of state while the Emperor acted as a figurehead and moral leader. Narendra III An M-class planet colonized by the Klingons in the 2100's. The colony was destroyed in 2344 when it was attacked by the Romulans. The Federation starship USS Enterprise-C had intervened only to also be destroyed by the Romulan ships, but this act was viewed as an honourable sacrifice by the Klingons and led to the signing of the Khitomer Accords. Khitomer Khitomer was an M-class planet located in the Beta Quadrant that was colonized by the Klingons in the late 22nd century. This planet has played a pivotal role in the history of Klingon-Federation cooperation; it was the sight of the Khitomer Conference of 2293 when the first peace treaty between the Klingon Empire and the Federation was signed. In 2346, Khitomer was attacked by the Romulans in what would become known as the Khitomer Massacre. Most of the Klingon population were killed while a few others were taken prisoner. Worf, son of Mogh, was one of the few survivors and the only one not captured, being rescued by a Starfleet crew. Due to Starfleet's assistance at both Khitomer and Narendra III, the Klingons came to regard the Federation as true allies of the Empire, leading to the signing of the Second Khitomer Accord. Rura Penthe A planetoid-sized asteroid with its own gravitational field and atmosphere. Rura Penthe is known throughout the Alpha Quadrant as "The Alien's Graveyard" due to its thin atmosphere and frigid temperatures. The Klingon Empire use the asteroid, which is rich in dilithium, as a forced labour camp where prisoners spend the remainder of their lives toiling in the dilithium mines. A magnetic shield covering most of the asteroid was the only defence mechanism that the prison required as Rura Penthe's natural environment was so inhospitable that no one could survive long on the surface. Ty'Gokor Ty'Gokor was the first world outside the Klingon home system to be annexed by the Klingon Empire. This planetoid became a heavily fortified fortress world where the Klingon Defence Forces established their primary headquarters. The planetoid was protected by a tachyon detection grid that could sense cloaked ships as well as numerous orbital defence turrets and patrolling warships. Category:Star Trek Category:Klingon Empire